finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gokuu Pole
Gokuu Pole , also known as Simian Staff and Ruyi Bang, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is oftentimes a mid-ranked pole that provides excellent attack power. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII }} The Gokuu Pole is a mid-ranked pole that provides +63 Attack and 12% combo rate. Poles' attack speed is average at 2.47s charge and 1.2s action time. It can be bought for 9,000 gil at Phon Coast and Archades, and requires the Poles 3 license for 30 LP. In the ''Zodiac versions, it provides 72 Attack, 30 Evade, 25 CT, 15% combo rate and requires the Poles 4 license for 40 LP. It can be bought in Mosphoran Highwaste and Phon Coast for 10,360 gil, found as a treasure in the Salikawood (Trunkwall Road) and Tchita Uplands (The Skytrail), or stolen from Wendigo (3% chance). ''Final Fantasy XIV Goku's pole is a weapon for Lancer and Dragoon, thus making it classified as a spear. Sun Goku himself appears as the last boss of the Swallow's Compass under the name Qitian Dasheng. He wields his iconic pole as his weapon. Final Fantasy Tactics The Gokuu Pole is a mid-ranked pole that provides +10 Attack, 20% Weapon Defense, and can inflict Atheist when attacking with it. It can be bought for 7,500 gil at an Outfitter on Chapter 3 onwards, won from the battle at Orbonne Monastery, or found as a rare treasure at Free City of Bervenia. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Gokuu Pole is a mid-ranked pole that provides +44 Attack, +2 Defense, +2 Evasion, and +2 Speed. It can be used by the Master Monk, Geomancer, Chocobo Knight, Dancer, and Heritor, and teaches the abilities Artifice's Embrace for 200 AP to the Geomancer and Withering Strike for 400 AP to the Master Monk. It can be obtained from the Bazaar through the Uncommon Poles C category. Bravely Default The Simian Staff is a staff that provides 11 P.ATK, 90 Aim, and deals 2x damage against multiple enemies. It can be bought as part of Norende Village reconstruction from the Adventurer for 300 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Simian Staff is a staff that provides 36 P.ATK and 90 Aim. It can be bought in Caldisla for 12000 pg. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Gokuu Pole is a level 60 pole that provides -248 HP, +49 Bravery, and +48 Attack. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 92,640 gil. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery FFT Gokuu Pole.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Gokuu Pole.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. Bravely Default Simian Staff.jpg|Bravely Default. Simian_StaffBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. FFAB Gokuu Pole SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFT. FFAB Gokuu Pole SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFT. FFRK Gokuu Pole FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Gokuu Pole FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVIII. FFRK Gokuu Pole FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. Etymology Its ability to bestow the Atheist status is a reference to Journey to the West's themes and Sun Wukong's traits of defiance and rebelliousness against the heavenly kingdoms upon their discrimination and snobbery. Category:Poles